09 June 1991
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1991-06-09 ; Comments *(Introduction to show, mood of Peel, interesting comments, etc). If possible, please add mentions of gigs attended, TV appearances, etc, for use elsewhere on John Peel Wiki. * * * Sessions *Moose #1, recorded 16th April 1991 *Boo Radleys #2, recorded 12th March 1991, repeat, first broadcast 07 April 1991 (Please add details of any commercial release of these sessions) Tracklisting *'Files 1 & 3' cut in at start of programme, with audio from the TT races *Babes In Toyland: Laugh My Head Off (mini-album - To Mother) Twin/Tone TTR 89208-1 *Falcons: Swim (v/a album - Vicious Vicious Vocals Volume Vun) Savage Kick SKVUN (JP starts playing wrong track) *Pad Anthony: It Nah Go So, It Can't Go So (compilation album - One Man One Vote) Greensleeves *Moose: Suzanne (session) *Boo Radleys: Alone Again Or (session) *Daddy Yod: Raggamuffin (12") Bakchich 03002-6 *Radics: I Don't Wanna Hear It (album - Rebel Sound) Noiseville *Project 86: Legends (Vocal Mix) (v/a album - Nu Groove - 25 West 38th - A Compilation) Network NGV 91 *Top: Number One Dominator *Icky Joey: Total Catharsis (album - Poo) CZ *Papa Wemba: Mekofi (album - Viva La Musica) *Mass: Pulling (album - Rushingbutperfume) Abstract *'File 3' ends *3rd Bass: Pop Goes The Weasel (12") Def Jam *Moose: In Every Dream Home A Heartache (session) *Belt: Christmas () Belt *Ultramarine: Stella (12") Brainiak BRAINK 11 *Boo Radleys: Eleanor Everything (session) *(JP - Reads Press Release announcing that Babes In Toyland will be performing live in HMV in Oxford St on Wednesday June 12th at 1pm to celebrate the release of To Mother. "This will be a taster of their gig at the Mean Fiddler on the 13th. So bring a suitable article of clothing to sign and get on down there. For those of you who are diehard collectors, limited quantities of green vinyl To Mother will be available so get there early". I might turn up for that myself. And speaking about shops in Oxford St, this afternoon I went along to the Virgin Store to get a couple of videos . And I haven't been there since the famous occasion I went along there and I was stopped because they suspected I'd been shoplifting, because one of their machines failed to cancel something on the goods that I had bought. A very embarrassing moment in my life. I was told it now forms part of their staff training lectures to avoid doing that sort of thing so I suppose it was of some benefit in the end.) *Tiger: That A Mad Dem () Jammy's *Honeymoon Killers: Banner Wife Goddess Of Love (single) Sympathy For The Record Industry *Wish: Trust (12" - Wish E.P.) Wish *'File 1' ends and File 2 begins *Gregory Isaacs and Ninjaman: Cowboy Town (7") Digital-B *Belltower: Outshine The Sun () Ultimate *John And Julie ft Auriole: Circles Round And Round (The Curve Mix) () XL *Rake: My Fish Die (b side) L *Moose: Je Reve (session) *Syran Mbenza: Molatisi (album - Symbiose) Hysa Productions 1185 *Crane: Dislocation (12" EP) Stubborn *Boo Radleys: Foster's Band (session) *Moonshake: Coward (12" EP - First) Creation CRE 101T *Circus Lupus: Chinese Nitrate () Cubist Productions *Chaka Demus: Teach them Digital B *Yoyo: Put A Lid On It (album - Make Way For The Motherlode) *Dan Dare's Dog: No No No (album - No No No) Dogmatic *Blind Boys Of Alabama: A Youth Optamoo (album - A Specialty Gospel Toofa) *Moose: Do You Remember? (session) *Wimp Factor 14: Train Song () Harriet *LFO: We Are Back () Creation *Pixies: Evil-Hearted You (EP - Planet Of Sound) *Aurlus Mabele: Betty (album - Embargo) Jimmy's International *Boo Radleys: Something Soon She Said (session) *Misery: Blood Red Blue (album - Intellectual N Bosh) *Sandy Nelson: History Of Civilisation (album - Compelling Percussion) File ;Name *1) John Peel 19910609 - 128 kbps Part 1.mp3 *2) John Peel 19910609 - 128 kbps Part 2.mp3 *3) 1991-06-09 Peel Show R169.mp3 ;Length *1) 1:34:44 *2) 1:34:50 *3) 47:01 ;Other *File 3 created from R169 of Rich 200, digitised by Weatherman22 *Please address all re-up requests to Peel Mailing List. ;Available *Part 1: Mooo Server, Part 2: Mooo Server *3) Mooo Category:1991 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Rich 200